


Birthday Cards

by EmmyAngua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Gen, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyAngua/pseuds/EmmyAngua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock teaches John to deduce birthday cards. A 221b for Jupiter_Ash's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).



Birthday cards given to you on your birthday are tedious and not to be bothered with. His logic is this: people who give you a birthday card on your birthday like you enough to be there and therefore hold no mystery.

The best come in the post. The semi-skilled detective can tell the person who sent it and their opinion of you; the true detective can deduce the family secrets being hidden.

Unfortunately, John hasn’t got that far.

“How do you know it’s from my Aunt? And that she forgot my birthday?”

“Franked postage. She could just be a cheapskate, or hate you, but the card cost £2.50. Generic. She doesn’t know you well, picked it hastily, posted it last minute from work.”

“This one?”

“Army buddy. His wife sent it. She has a thing for you. Army base stamp and she’s misspelled ‘Mary’ in her ‘sorry we missed the wedding’ comment. Misspelling ‘Mary’ takes effort.”  

“What about your card then? Let me guess… you’ve actually got me a card, which is proof that you care – ha ha – and you’ve written the ‘from’ really carefully which means you hesitated and didn’t know if you were meant to put ‘love’…”

He’s teasing.

Sherlock’s responding smile is tight.

“Wrong again. I gave it to you on the day. Those cards are boring.”  


End file.
